


What a dish

by Queenofthebees



Series: OTP fluff challenge [29]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 12:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: She nipped his ear affectionately, making Jon hiss. The plate slipped beneath the water as he became distracted at Sansa’s amourous attentions.“How about we go upstairs and you can rub me down instead?” she whispered, nuzzling against his cheek.“Sansa!” he whined. “You know I hate leaving the dishes for later.”





	What a dish

**Author's Note:**

> 29 - second last one. Doing household chores.

Sometimes it took Jon completely by surprise just how well he and Sansa had gotten along as friends, and how they had naturally developed their relationship into the one they had now. Jon couldn't imagine finding anyone else who was so perfect for him and he loved to spoil Sansa so that she knew how he felt. Which often meant he was cooking her favourite meals for her and buying her the finest wines.

"What are you thinking about?" Sansa teased, giving him a coy look over the rim of her glass.

"Just how beautiful you are," he answered truthfully.

"Oh Jon," Sansa giggled, placing her wine glass down. "You wasted all that money on the wine when you could have just said that and I'd be undressed already."

"Hold that thought," he teased, standing to take her plates through to the kitchen.

He placed the plates at the side, he squeezed in the washing up liquid and turned the tap on, filling the basin with hot water. Rolling his sleeves up, he grabbed the first plate and the cloth and started to wipe it down.

“Is there anything you do that isn’t hot?” Sansa asked suddenly.

Jon stopped wiping the dish in his hand to give her a curious look over his shoulder. Sansa was leaning against the door frame, watching him intently.

“I wouldn’t think that doing the dishes was particularly hot,” he chuckled, returning to his task. He placed the plate on the drying rack and grabbed the other one at the side of the sink. “But I’ll take the compliment.”

“It shouldn’t be hot,” she agreed. He heard her heels clicking against the floor before he felt her hands on his hips. “But somehow you manage it. It isn’t fair I tell you, this magic you have!”

She nipped his ear affectionately, making Jon hiss. The plate slipped beneath the water as he became distracted at Sansa’s amorous attentions.

“How about we go upstairs and you can rub me down instead?” she whispered, nuzzling against his cheek.

“Sansa!” he whined. “You _know_ I hate leaving the dishes for later.”

“Oh, I know,” she replied mischievously, her hands starting to stroke up his stomach and towards his chest. “Guess I’m just a bad girl though.”

“You’re not playing fair!” Jon groaned, hanging his head in defeat for a split second before Sansa giggled, and pulled away.

He turned in time to see her flashing him a flirtatious smile as she started unbuttoning her blouse, revealing the lacy sky-blue bra beneath.

“Tell me honestly Jon,” she purred, tossing the blouse aside. “What would you rather do?” She unbuttoned her jeans as she continued to smirk at him. “The dishes?” She shook her hips as she shimmied the jeans down her long legs and over her heels. “Or me?”

“You’re definitely doing the dishes for the next week after this stunt?” he growled as he finally abandoned his task and stalked towards her.

Sansa laughed, eyes alight with desire and delight. She hooked her fingers into his belt to pull him closer. “I’d do the dishes for a year just to get that ass out honey! It's a dish in itself!”


End file.
